Gondor
Bestand:Gondor-2-.gif|thumb|400px|Gondor tijdens de Oorlog om de Ring poly 0 249 15 249 17 256 33 245 37 252 42 248 62 260 71 253 68 244 79 231 80 199 89 189 67 169 70 140 76 129 83 126 86 109 97 105 109 128 119 122 121 114 114 104 133 81 147 83 155 76 188 66 203 55 193 48 182 59 169 57 168 67 164 57 156 60 149 54 119 67 112 63 104 76 85 82 49 83 78 47 100 38 103 20 82 6 79 19 59 30 50 26 42 15 33 8 6 4 0 13 Andrast poly 82 6 79 19 59 30 50 26 42 15 33 8 6 4 0 13 0 0 87 0 Arnor poly 79 231 84 258 94 264 116 240 128 226 115 216 153 193 142 186 153 177 138 179 142 172 117 175 141 158 151 163 171 154 186 161 210 152 219 157 228 151 241 160 225 170 206 169 201 176 192 179 175 176 184 186 176 189 182 197 182 199 166 199 164 210 160 211 175 214 181 206 185 216 178 224 201 215 216 209 223 213 234 202 246 204 255 186 273 192 290 205 310 201 316 188 280 159 271 144 256 136 247 139 237 123 249 113 251 101 257 91 243 89 233 77 227 72 223 79 176 110 168 105 175 94 197 70 211 56 216 44 203 55 188 66 155 76 147 83 133 81 114 104 121 114 119 122 109 128 97 105 86 109 83 126 76 129 70 140 67 169 89 189 80 199 79 231 Anfalas poly 159 211 153 193 182 197 182 199 166 199 164 210 Anfalas poly 128 226 142 186 153 193 160 211 155 216 Anfalas poly 182 197 153 193 142 186 153 177 138 197 142 172 117 175 141 158 151 163 171 154 186 161 210 152 219 157 228 151 241 160 225 170 206 169 201 176 192 179 175 176 184 186 176 189 Pinnath Gelin poly 257 91 243 89 259 60 265 66 271 55 267 46 274 44 265 39 276 29 280 34 291 30 302 40 286 51 302 60 304 71 293 86 278 89 Zwartworteldal poly 316 188 280 159 271 144 256 136 247 139 237 123 249 113 251 101 257 91 278 89 283 103 287 113 296 118 291 120 298 123 302 129 310 129 311 134 301 139 310 141 318 145 327 151 325 142 329 153 324 123 317 123 316 117 323 113 317 109 330 98 325 61 325 46 320 41 330 36 336 44 331 51 344 58 357 53 372 84 367 94 379 101 387 88 389 94 400 110 383 133 370 143 358 149 348 172 336 174 Lamedon poly 278 89 293 86 304 71 311 65 325 61 330 98 317 109 307 98 299 102 292 96 283 103 Tarlang’s Engte poly 317 109 307 98 299 102 292 96 283 103 287 113 296 118 308 111 316 117 323 113 Dol Tarlang poly 296 118 308 111 316 117 317 123 310 129 302 129 298 123 291 120 Cûl Veleg poly 317 123 310 129 311 134 301 139 310 141 318 145 327 151 325 142 329 153 324 123 Cûl Bîn poly 389 94 400 110 383 133 409 148 443 123 442 110 445 106 436 105 449 94 430 98 424 86 416 89 411 76 404 76 397 66 390 69 395 80 389 82 Ringelo-Dal poly 409 148 383 133 370 143 358 149 348 172 336 174 316 188 310 201 299 209 298 227 325 240 337 233 354 224 368 244 359 248 367 257 351 258 353 275 335 273 336 284 330 283 323 275 314 284 323 288 317 292 318 296 311 301 296 300 302 295 288 287 280 297 285 309 297 338 307 333 309 328 322 312 322 304 331 299 344 310 355 299 368 298 370 293 375 292 378 282 387 275 401 255 412 250 415 211 422 208 425 198 432 186 427 179 430 164 425 150 423 155 426 166 406 168 398 158 Belfalas poly 298 227 325 240 298 250 313 251 324 258 307 262 291 275 302 278 299 283 288 287 280 297 276 293 265 291 263 284 256 277 254 252 267 246 267 240 259 245 252 242 253 236 265 226 266 217 270 216 275 225 278 216 282 211 285 217 291 221 294 229 Dor-en-Ernil poly 375 292 378 282 387 275 401 255 412 250 415 211 422 208 425 198 432 186 427 179 430 164 426 154 449 146 462 132 464 112 471 101 478 111 473 116 480 134 474 142 477 145 495 141 501 115 505 105 513 110 508 119 529 133 540 107 547 111 555 127 574 133 570 120 574 116 583 128 591 161 588 135 603 138 612 164 619 189 615 206 604 216 598 221 597 218 575 235 560 240 544 255 530 260 517 256 461 274 427 295 402 301 386 294 379 297 Lebennin poly 523 528 517 256 461 274 427 295 402 301 386 294 379 297 373 305 388 303 387 307 378 308 381 314 376 314 378 319 380 323 370 325 367 337 371 345 390 348 441 329 475 309 498 290 490 290 479 295 457 296 444 308 437 308 434 312 431 303 460 288 483 286 494 279 512 270 519 269 Ethir Anduin poly 574 116 583 128 591 161 588 135 603 138 605 119 592 109 582 110 Lossarnach poly 605 119 598 112 606 104 611 106 613 110 Minas Tirith poly 611 106 615 101 612 97 609 95 612 88 610 82 601 79 571 69 554 74 548 82 545 92 537 96 523 79 516 87 498 85 493 77 485 85 477 73 466 66 457 53 470 45 488 44 508 36 537 46 548 46 556 52 575 52 593 63 600 66 607 75 616 80 620 94 622 100 621 105 613 110 Anórien poly 609 95 612 88 610 82 601 79 571 69 554 74 548 82 545 92 557 89 574 78 569 87 571 89 579 89 587 84 588 92 596 91 602 88 605 94 Drúadan Woud poly 477 73 466 66 457 53 440 51 429 53 424 58 434 70 449 74 457 82 466 80 Firien Bos poly 508 36 537 46 548 46 556 52 563 36 556 16 552 0 481 0 486 29 501 31 De Noordermark poly 557 0 558 7 573 7 583 3 591 13 599 18 609 20 606 11 599 0 Noordermark poly 642 0 644 5 646 10 634 12 621 3 612 5 606 11 599 0 Dagorlad poly 627 103 638 100 648 103 668 107 672 86 656 78 646 61 654 52 641 45 646 35 637 29 641 23 609 20 598 40 582 50 599 60 606 61 614 67 623 86 628 103 Noord-Ithilien poly 583 50 571 39 563 21 558 7 573 7 583 3 591 13 599 18 609 20 598 40 Nindalf poly 641 23 609 20 606 11 613 5 621 3 634 12 646 10 647 16 Noord-Ithilien poly 678 133 655 130 655 126 662 126 664 120 655 113 648 103 668 107 680 108 680 115 Centraal-Ithilien poly 509 290 536 305 551 307 555 300 562 301 564 291 575 288 583 296 595 298 603 297 608 292 615 296 637 277 646 280 649 268 661 257 675 249 681 253 687 249 669 219 682 203 668 188 680 173 669 129 683 156 678 133 655 130 655 126 662 126 664 120 655 113 649 102 638 100 628 103 611 121 609 135 617 165 618 173 623 186 622 205 615 216 601 228 594 229 578 242 549 261 529 267 519 278 506 279 496 286 Zuid-Ithilien poly 353 360 361 356 371 345 390 348 441 329 475 309 498 290 509 290 536 305 551 307 555 300 562 301 564 291 575 288 583 296 595 298 603 297 608 292 615 296 637 277 646 280 649 268 661 257 675 249 681 253 687 249 705 249 683 259 685 278 688 304 702 310 692 325 702 349 729 360 737 360 Harondor poly 424 58 417 61 403 43 394 48 388 39 379 44 370 32 361 38 355 33 352 25 343 25 337 30 332 24 321 21 336 15 322 6 318 0 481 0 486 29 501 31 508 36 488 44 470 45 457 53 440 51 429 53 Rohan poly 258 0 257 8 245 13 241 8 233 14 227 9 219 16 232 19 238 27 235 35 226 30 224 26 217 34 209 26 201 34 196 28 189 34 179 26 157 45 152 32 141 36 131 46 128 41 121 39 120 42 112 42 110 46 104 46 100 37 103 20 82 6 87 0 Rohan poly 49 83 78 47 100 37 104 46 110 46 112 42 120 42 121 39 128 41 131 46 141 36 152 32 157 45 179 26 189 34 196 28 201 34 209 26 217 34 224 26 226 30 235 35 238 27 232 19 219 16 227 19 233 14 241 8 245 13 257 8 258 0 322 6 336 15 321 21 332 24 337 30 343 25 352 25 355 33 361 38 370 32 379 44 388 39 394 48 403 43 417 61 424 58 434 70 449 74 457 82 467 80 477 73 485 85 493 77 498 85 516 87 523 79 537 96 545 92 557 89 574 78 569 87 571 89 579 89 587 84 588 92 596 91 602 88 605 94 609 95 612 97 615 101 611 106 606 104 598 112 592 109 582 110 574 116 570 120 574 133 555 127 547 111 540 107 529 133 508 119 513 110 505 105 501 115 495 141 477 145 474 142 479 134 473 116 478 111 471 101 464 112 462 132 449 146 426 154 425 150 423 155 426 166 406 168 398 158 409 148 443 123 442 110 445 106 436 105 449 94 430 98 424 86 416 89 411 76 404 76 397 66 390 69 395 80 389 82 389 94 387 99 379 101 367 94 372 84 357 53 344 58 331 51 336 44 330 36 320 41 302 40 291 30 280 34 276 29 265 39 274 44 267 46 271 55 265 66 259 60 243 89 233 77 226 72 223 79 176 109 168 105 175 94 197 69 211 56 216 44 203 55 193 48 182 58 169 57 168 67 164 58 156 60 149 54 119 67 112 63 104 76 85 82 Witte Bergen poly 320 41 325 46 325 46 325 61 311 65 304 71 302 60 286 50 302 40 Tarlang poly 288 287 299 283 302 278 291 275 307 262 324 258 313 251 298 250 325 240 337 233 354 224 368 244 359 248 367 257 351 258 353 275 335 273 336 284 330 283 323 275 314 284 323 288 317 292 318 296 311 301 296 300 302 295 Heuvels van Tarnost desc none Gondor is een van de grootste mensenrijken ooit. De hoofdstad van Gondor heet Minas Tirith. Op het einde van de Derde Era is Gondor koningloos maar als het kwaad is verslagen wordt Aragorn tot koning gekroond. Algemeen Gondor is een groot rijk der Mensen en speelt een belangrijke rol en de Tweede en Derde Era van Midden-aarde. Het is gesticht door twee Númenoreanen, Isildur en Anárion. Dit waren de zonen van Elendil, die het noordelijke koninkrijk Arnor stichtte. Gondor ligt in het zuiden van Midden-aarde. Ook grenst het land aan Mordor en de grote zee. De bevolking bestaat uit Dúnedain die een lang leven hebben. Het biedt al eeuwen weerstand tegen de duistere macht. Isildur en Anárion stichtten drie belangrijke steden: Minas Ithil (Toren van de Wassende Maan), Minas Anor (Toren van de Ondergaande Zon) en Osgiliath. Osgiliath vormde de hoofdstad van het rijk. Het ligt aan beide oevers van de Anduin. Minas Anor werd de stad van Anárion en ligt op de uitlopers van de Ered Nimrais aan en de voet van de Mindoluin. Minas Ithil werd de stad van Isildur en lag in het Morgul-dal onder de schaduw van de Ephel Duath, de Schaduwbergen. Geschiedenis Tweede Era en het Begin van de Derde Era Nadat Númenor in zee verviel konden er slechts negen schepen ontsnappen. Vijf, twee onder leiding van Anárion en drie van Isildur, landde in de haven Pelargir. Elendil landde met de vier andere schepen in Mithlond en met hulp van Gil-Galad, Hoge Koning van de Noldor, stichtte hij Arnor. Isildur en Anárion stichtten samen met de Dúnedain van Pelargir het rijk Gondor. Veel Middel-Mensen van de kusten zweren trouw aan Gondor. left|thumb|250px|[[De Witte Boom van Gondor.]]Toen Sauron zijn macht aanwende over de Ene Ring viel hij Gondor binnen en veroverde Minas Ithil. Isildur vluchtte naar Arnor en liet zijn broer Anárion het rijk Gondor verdedigen. Elendil hoorde door Isildur van de daad van Sauron en begon zijn strijdmacht te verzamelen in Arnor. Hij riep de hulp in van de Elfenkoning Gil-Galad en samen smeedden ze het Laatste Bondgenootschap. Ze vernietigden Sauron, maar Elendil, Gil-Galad en Anárion stierven. Isildur kreeg de Ene Ring en werd later de Hoge Koning van Gondor en Arnor. Nadat hij het rijk versterkt liet hij zijn neef Meneldil in Gondor achter en trekt Isildur naar Arnor. Bij de Ramp van de Irisvelden wordt Isildur gedood en met hem vele Dúnedain uit Arnor. Zijn vierde zoon Valandil neemt het koningschap van Arnor op zich en Meneldil blijft alleen achter om Gondor te regeren. Vele jaren regeren de nakomelingen van Meneldil in vrede. Als de zevende koning, Ostoher, oud wordt, breekt er oorlog uit. De Oosterlingen vallen Gondor binnen. De zoon van Ostoher slaat de aanval af waardoor er vele gebieden in het oosten aan Gondor worden toegevoegd. De Glorie van Gondor In het jaar 933 van de Derde Era veroverd Gondor doormiddel van zijn vloot Umbar. Onder Hyarmendacil I bereikt Gondor zijn grootste omvang. Het rijk strekt zich uit van de rivier de Limlicht in het noorden tot Umbar in het zuiden en de Gwathló in het westen tot de Zee van Rhûn. Ook bestuurt Gondor het rijk Mordor. De koningen laten hier ook vele forten bouwen om te voorkomen dat de dienaren van Sauron weer terug keren. Als Hyarmendacil I in 1149 van de Derde Era dood gaat is Gondor zo machtig dat geen enkele andere macht het durft binnen te vallen. In het jaar 1240 van de Derde Era krijgt Gondor grote zeggenschap over de Noordmannen in Rhovanion. In 1437 breekt er een burgeroorlog uit: de Broedertwist. Castamir de opperbevelhebber van de marine raakt in oorlog met Eldacar en in 1447 wordt de Slag van de Oversteekplaatsen van de Erui gevoerd. Castamir wordt gedood en Eldacar wint de slag. De zonen van Castamir trekken met de vloot naar Umbar en worden later de Kapers van Umbar. Het Einde van de Koningen Tijdens de burgeroorlog is Osgiliath zwaar beschadigd. De Citadel der Sterren wordt verwoest en de meestersteen van Gondor valt in de Anduin, hij zou hierna nooit meer terug gevonden worden. Door de Grote Plaag verlaten de meeste mensen de stad. Uiteindelijk verhuist het hof naar Minas Anor. Na een paar jaar keren de Nazgûl in het geheim terug naar Mordor. In het jaar 2000 vallen zij Minas Ithil aan en veroveren het. De Palantír wordt buitgemaakt en de stad wordt omgedoopt in Minas Morgul (Toren van Tovenarij). Symbolisch wordt hierom Minas Anor veranderd in Minas Tirith (Toren van Wacht/Waakzaamheid). De provincie Ithilien tussen Minas Morgul en de Anduin raakt verlaten. Alleen de soldaten en Dolers wagen zich er dan nog. In 1944 werd Gondor langs twee kanten aangevallen en dit leek het einde voor het rijk te worden. In de noordelijke slag, geleid door koning Onodher, werd Gondor door de Wagenruiters een verpletterende nederlaag toegediend. Onodher's zonen Artamir en Faramir, (niet verwaren met de Faramir uit the Lord of the Rings) die van hun vader thuis moesten blijven, waren ook in het gevecht gestorven. In de Zuidelijke Slag werden onder leiding van generaal Eärnil, neef van de koning, de Haradrim terug gedreven naar Harad. Toen Eärnil hoorde dat de Wagenrijders de noordelijke slag hadden gewonnen viel hij ze plotseling aan. Het feestvierende leger van de wagenrijders werd in de Slag om het Kamp werd helemaal vernietigd. Na deze oorlog waren de koning en zijn zonen dood en twee mannen claimden het koningschap. Arvedui, prins van Arthedain en de man van Onodher's dochter, en Eärnil, generaal en neef van de koning. Uiteindelijk kroonde stadhouder Pelendur generaal Eärnil tot Eärnil II. Een paar jaar later viel de Tovenaar-Koning Arthedain binnen en Arvedui, inmidels zelf Koning van Arthedain, riep om hulp. Eärnil II stuurde zijn zoon Eärnur en een grote vloot. Maar ze kwamen te laat, Arthedain was gevallen en Arvedui was dood. Maar Gondor nam wraak samen met de elfen en de overlevenden van de slag viel hij de Tovenaar-Koning aan. Het rijk Angmar werd vernietigd maar Arthedain werd nooit herbouwd. Eärnur, zoon van Eärnil II, werd uitgedaagd door de Tovenaar-Koning, die op wraak zinde. Deze nam hij niet aan, maar toen de Tovenaar-Koning het nog een keer vroeg reed Eärnur naar Minas Morgul en wordt nooit meer terug gezien. Dit was het Einde der Koningen van Gondor. De Stadhouders regeerden nu in hun plaats, wachtend op de Terugkeer van de Koning. Onder Heerschappij van de Stadhouders van Gondor De Stadhouders regeerden het rijk goed, maar Gondor raakt steeds meer gebied kwijt. Uiteindelijk wordt Calenardhon aangevallen door de Oosterlingen en Gondor dreigt het te verliezen. Dan kommen de Éothéod ook wel Eorlingas uit het noorden genoemd en verslaan de Oosterlingen op het Veld van Celebrant. Eorl de Jonge krijgt Calenardhon (behalve Isengard en Anórien) toegewezen en dat is het begin van Rohan. In het zuiden verloor Gondor nu ook Umbar dankzij de Kapers. Zuid-Gondor raakt verlaten en Sauron krijgt veel invloed in het land. In het jaar 3018 vielen Saurons troepen Osgiliath aan. Boromir, zoon van stadhouder Denethor, leidde de verdediging. Terwijl hij, zijn broer Faramir en een aantal soldaten van Gondor de grote brug verdedigden, werd hij door andere Gondorianen opgeblazen. Van het bataljon dat de brug had verdedigd ontsnapte alleen Boromir, Faramir en twee andere soldaten aan de dood. Gondor had de slag gewonnen en was veilig, maar voor hoe lang? De Oorlog om de Ring Kort hierna kreeg Faramir rare dromen (zie de Droom van Boromir) en wilde er aan gehoor aan geven, want in de droom werd ga naar Imladris gezegd. Zijn broer, Boromir, die de droom ook had, nam de gevaarlijke tocht op zich en ging naar de Raad van Elrond. Terwijl hij weg was leidde zijn broer Faramir de verdediging van Gondor. In die tijd riep Sauron al zijn legers bijeen. Dagelijks verzamelden legers oosterlingen en zuiderlingen zich bij de poort van Mordor. Deze bondgenoten van de Zwarte Heer reisde door Ithilien. De Dolers van Ithilien hadden vaak uitvallen op deze troepen. Toen de Dolers van Ithilien een uitval hadden op de Haradrim vonden ze twee Hobbits. Nu ontmoette Faramir Frodo, de ringdrager, en zijn metgezel. Ook bleek hier dat Boromir gestorven was. Hij liet Frodo en de Ring gaan, als hij de Ring aan zijn vader had gegeven zou zijn vader van ham houden zoals die van Boromir hield. Een paar dagen later valt Sauron Osgiliath opnieuw aan. De soldaten van Gondor vluchten met hun leider Faramir terug naar Minas Tirith, Gondor heeft de slag verloren. Hiermee is de laatste verdedigingslinie van Minas Tirith weggeveegd. Terwijl heer Denethor de legers van Gondor bijeen roept probeert Faramir Osgiliath te heroveren. Dit mislukt echter en Faramir keert gewond terug naar de stad. Minas Tirith wordt belegerd en als de stad valt zal ook de rest van Midden-aarde vallen. Gandalf, de tovenaar, neemt de leiding over de verdediging van de stad. Wat ze ook doen de stad zal vallen als de Rohirim van Rohan niet optijd komen. De eerste, van de zeven, ringen was gevallen en Gandalf laat de soldaten terug trekken naar de tweede ring. Boven op de Citadel is heer Denethor gek geworden en probeert zelfmoord te plegen omdat hij denkt dat Faramir dood is. Op het moment dat Denethor sterft wordt Faramir plotseling wakker. Beneden zijn de Rohirim eindelijk gekomen en de Slag om de Velden van de Pelenor vind plaats, maar ook de Rohirim kunnen het tij niet keren. De Terugkeer van de Koning Dan komt er plotseling toch nog nieuwe hulp. Aragorn, de Erfgenaam van Isildur, arriveert bij Minas Tirith met nieuwe troepen uit de kustlanden van Gondor. Deze troepen konden eerst niet komen omdat de kustlanden door de Kapers van Umbar en de Zuiderlingen geteisterd werd. Aragorn en zijn vrienden hadden met hulp van het leger der doden de vloot van Umbar gekaapt. De legers van Mordor zijn omsingeld door de legers van de Vrije Volkeren. De Tovenaar-Koning wordt door Éowyn gedood en de slag is eindelijk klaar. Het kwaad is echter pas verslagen als de Ring in de Doemberg is geworpen. Alleen staan er duizenden orks tussen Frodo en de Ring en de Doemberg. De leiders van de Vrije Volkeren besluiten om de legers van Mordor naar buiten te lokken zodat Frodo veilig langs het leger kan kommen. Aragorn en een leger verlaten Minas Tirith en rijden naar de Zwarte Poorten van Mordor. Hier vind de beslissende strijd tussen goed en kwaad plaats. De slag wordt gewonnen door de Vrije Volkeren als de Ring eindelijk is vernietigd. Sauron is verslagen en het kwaad heeft geen kans op een overwinning meer. Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn, wordt na de vernietiging van de ring de rechtmatige koning. Hij wordt gekroond tot de Hoge Koning van Gondor en Arnor. Onder zijn heerschappij bloeit het rijk weer op en wordt weer een van de machtigste rijken in Midden-aarde. Na zijn dood wordt zijn zoon Eldarion koning. In deze tijd worden de oosterlingen en zuiderlingen verder naar het oosten en zuiden verdreven. De Steden en Gebieden van Gondor Er waren vele gebieden en steden in Gondor, sommige zoals Anórien zijn altijd in Gondoriaanse handen geweest en andere zoals Enedwaïth maar tijdelijk. In de glorie van Gondor had het vele gebieden in haar macht, Enedwaïth en Tharbad, dat toen door zowel Gondor als Cardolan werd gedeeld, waren de westelijkste. Dit gebied werd al snel verlaten, het gebied ten oosten van Enedwaïth is Calenardhon, wat later aan de Éothéod werd gegeven. Calenardhon werd bedreigd door de Wilde Mannen en Oosterlingen. De forten Aglarond en Angrenost (later Helmsdiepte en Isengard) moesten de Voorde van de Isen verdedigen tegen de Donkerlanders. De buitenposten van Amon Hen en Amon Lhaw op de Emyn Luin moesten Calenardhon verdedigen tegen de Oosterlingen. Nadat de Éothéod Gondor hadden gered kregen ze Calenardhon, dat nu Rohan werd genoemd. Vlak voor de Broedertwist had Gondor heerschappij over de Noordmannen (voorvaders van de Éothéod) uit Rhovanion. Anórien was de dichtbevolkte streek van Calenardhon en bleef in handen van Gondor, de bevolking van Anórien daalde echter. Cair Andros was een eilandfort in het midden van de Anduin. Ten Z Minas Ithil was de stad van Isildur, de stad werd later door Mordor veroverd. Tussen Minas Ithil en Minas Tirith lag de stad Osgiliath, nadat de stad viel bleef het een verdediglinie. De Torens van de Morannon, Cirith Ungol en Durthang waren ooit Gondoriaanse forten die moesten voorkommen dat Sauron's dienaren in Mordor terug keerde. In de Glorie van Gondor en tijdens de regeerperiode van Eldarion had Gondor gebieden in Rhûn en Haradwaïth, waaronder Harondor en Dagorlad. Umbar was een haven die Gondor steeds verloor en heroverde. Pelargir was en is de grootste haven van Gondor en de oudste nederzetting van de Dúnedain in Gondor. Pelargir lag in de provincie Lebennin. Linhir was de tweede stad van Lebennin. Dol Amroth was een stad in het prinsdom Dor-en-Ernil en de leen Belfalas. Tarnost en Ethring zijn twee andere steden in Belfalas. Lamedon is een provincie ten noorden van de Ringló aan de Witte Bergen. Erech en Calembel waren twee steden in Lamedon, de bevolking van Erech verliet het voor hun angst voor de Slapeloze Dood. Anfalas, of langstrand, was de westelijkste van de drie provincies van de kustlanden. Hoewel Andrast meer in het westen lag, maar dat wordt niet meegerekend want het werd niet bewoond. Pinnath Gelin waren mooie groene heuvels in het westen van Gondor en het dichtbevolkte gebied in Anfalas. In de Vierde Era wordt Gondor herenigd met Arnor en samen vormen ze het Herenigd Koninkrijk van Arnor en Gondor. Categorie:Koninkrijk de:Gondor en:Gondor es:Gondor fi:Gondor fr:Gondor it:Gondor pl:Gondor pt-br:Gondor ru:Гондор